


Hard at Work, Lonely in the Bedroom

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Ironman, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki lays awake by himself one night while his partner slaves away in his lab, and he’s just feeling a bit lonely.





	Hard at Work, Lonely in the Bedroom

Loki curled himself against the edge of the bed, a sliver of moonlight creeping between the curtains to frame his face perfectly like a spotlight. It was warm under the blankets with his long, thick hair covering the majority of his bare shoulders, but his arms stayed cold as they dangled, fingertips gently grazing the lush carpet below. He could hear vague traffic outside, the rain tapping the window in a hypnotic melody.  
He slowly slid out of his cocoon of comfort, out of his castle of calm, and braced the colder tiles in the hall. He slipped on the dressing gown hanging on the door, smiling as it rode up his legs, a few sizes too small. He didn’t really need it, he was a Frost Giant, after all, but it smelled of his little mechanic.  
His footsteps resonated through the hall quietly as he made his way to the elevator, not bothering to switch on the lights. It was isolated up here, tucked away from the bustle on the streets and the noises from the rest of the Tower. Although he could bare the chill that came with the night air, the loneliness that accompanied it sent a shiver through his body.  
He found the mechanic in the first lab he stumbled across, hunched over a blue hologram, half asleep. His eyes had deep, dark circles running under his skin like ugly bruises and his cheeks were sunken, his face unshaven. He wore nothing but a limp grey tank top and black sweatpants with holes revealing the unsavoury white of his legs beneath.  
Loki stalked over to his desk like a prowling cat, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into the other man’s neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne. “You should come back to bed,” he murmured.  
He could sense Tony’s words before he even opened his mouth. “I can’t, I have to finish this.”  
He sighed, not moving away. “You can continue on in the morning, dear.”  
He shook his head, waving away a layer of his design, moving things around. “It’s already morning,” he said. “I haven’t got much more to do on it, I promise. This is important.”  
“As impressive as my beauty sleep?”  
“You’re beautiful without your sleep.”  
“You look like you could use some, though. When did you last shower?”  
“Few days ago.”  
Loki frowned, not in anger, but in a resented melancholy. He hated seeing his partner breaking himself down like this, but when he got into these moods, there wasn’t much he could do other than hang around and provide support.  
It was his fault that Tony was so determined to complete this new suit. Loki fell a couple of weeks ago, blown off a jet in the middle of a battle, and Tony couldn’t catch him. He’d literally slipped through his fingers, landing hard on the ground. He was healing, his increased durability and regenerative healing factor, he was only left with a few bruises and cuts now. Still, the event hang over Tony’s head like a heavy cloud that just wouldn’t leave, that he couldn’t get rid of until he fixed the problem.  
“I’m fine, you know.” Loki’s voice was soft, assuring. “It was not your fault, please do not blame yourself.”  
He was quiet for a second. “I was so close. You were right there, and then you weren’t, and you were falling, and I couldn’t do anything. I know that. I also know that I can stop it from happening again.”  
“I’m not planning on jumping from planes overnight. You can take your time.”  
“You could have…” He pulled his arms up, turning his face away, his tone strained. “You could have died out there, Loki. I can’t have that. You’re too important to me, and I can.. I can do things to help you, because I couldn’t that time. I can’t sleep, no matter how much I lay down, while knowing there is more I can be doing.”  
Loki ran his long fingers down his spine, soothing rubs folding deep into his back. “And I cannot sleep knowing you are tearing yourself up over this.” He left a warm kiss on the side of his temple. “All I ask is that you rest for tonight. I love you just as much as you care for me, and this hurts. Sleep now, and I will help you with all of this later. I can promise you that.”  
He left him sitting in the lab, surrounded by his scrap metal and plans, laying back into their bed, alone. He wrapped his arms around his torso, doing his best to keep out the drowning sensation that only now begun to take over the abandoned bedroom.  
His shoulders relaxed and he rolled over, winding his serpent body around the man joining him, embracing and covering every inch of him. He peppered his lips with short, sweet kisses, falling asleep to the sound of his heart, to the feeling of him pressed against him, safe in his arms, safe where Loki could hold him until his arms lost feeling.  
They slept through the morning, past lunch. They stayed in bed until late afternoon, smiling and letting themselves just rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story that I’m posting here, don’t judge it too harshly! (Although, criticism is always appreciated, whether it’s constructive or not :) )  
This is just a quick kind of oneshot thing, if you have any suggestions for pairs or more stories, don’t hesitate to let me know.


End file.
